macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Sv-262Ba Draken III
The Sv-262Ba Draken III is a variable fighter introduced in Macross Δ. This is a standard version of the Sv-262Hs Draken III for the Windermere Kingdom. Mirage Farina Jenius commandeers one during the film Macross Δ Movie: Passionate Walküre. Development The Sv-262Ba Draken III was first deployed during the second war for independence on Windermere IV. It is manufactured by Dian Cécht SV Works under the supervision of the Epsilon Foundation. The designs were completed by SV Works after they were rejected General Galaxy. The model number "Sv" is an abbreviation of "Slayer Valkyrie" or "Slayer VF", or in other words, a Valkyrie whose specialty is to intercept other VF units. In the fighter mode, the legs are laid sideways and stored similarly to the VF-171 Nightmare Plus and VF-17S Nightmare series, and by creating close contact with the engine nozzle serving as the ankle, it gives the unit an appearance of a single-engine aircraft. The airframe of the older New United Nations Spacy Nightmare versions basically houses both arms in parallel to one another, but this unit adopts a movement wherein the front half of the dorsal spine is the right arm and the rear half is the left arm. The area of the spine rising from the back of the cockpit. This also function as a turbulence generator for delaying stalling. It provides additional space for avionics and fuel tank mounting. Both arms are connected by a rotatable shaft part, and during transformation, form a scapula along the nose side. The wing is turned upside down when transforming, and the outer wing bends slightly downward in the Gerwalk form. In the case of the Battroid form, the left and right intake leading edges are in close contact with each other to form the chest, and the built-in camera of the nose forms the head. Technology & Combat Characteristics Despite being the standard, more mass produced variant of the Sv-262Hs Draken III, it still retains much of its enhanced features and combat characteristics. Adoption of a unique transformation mechanism makes it possible for the vehicle to concentrate on a single point of thrust to improve its overall strength. This gives it superior rising power, performance acceleration, and mobility from other of its contemporary variable fighters. On the other hand, space for fuel is smaller, and the range is shorter outside atmosphere flight as it is dependent on the in-flight fuel.Plastic Model "Sv-262 Hs Draken III (Keith Aero Windermere)" Assembly Manual, 1/72 scale model, Bandai (2016) However, this drawback has been rectified to some extent by attaching the unmanned support fighter “LD-262 Lil Draken”, which combines a tank and a booster.Plastic Model "Sv-262 Hs Draken III (Keith Aero Windermere) compatible Lil Draken + Missile Pod" Assembly Manual, 1/72 scale model, Bandai (2016) The Draken III is equipped with a "Reheat system", described as short-time limited thrust augmentation system, which used Fold Quartz that are mined from Windermere IV.Sv-262 Hs Draken III Plastic Model Assembly Manual The fighters all include the Inertia Store Converter, however, due to the superhuman resistance to G-forces of the Windermerean pilots, they do not require an EG-01M/MP EX-Gear system. Armaments Optional Equipment *Lil Draken - The only known optional attachment to the Draken III, It not only adds booster power and extra missile pods, but can also detach and become remote controlled flight units similar to the QF-4000 Ghost Fighter. *While in camouflage, the deployment of the Lil Draken is sometimes used in conjunction with visual monitor jamming to confuse the enemy into thinking that the the Draken III became three separate manned units . *Among the ranks of the Aerial Knights, Bogue Con-Vaart uses the remote function the most to complement his aggressive hit-and-run style. Notes & Trivia * It is based on a Swedish fighter called the SAAB J-35 Draken. References External Links *Sv-262Hs Draken III Wiki Category:Variable Fighters Category:Aerial Knights